Poetic Tradegy
by UchiHime
Summary: Sequel to taste of ink. AUish. ByaHitsu smut. Rocky roads ahead for the two princes, did any of it really matter?


UchiSays: If by some miracle you guys read to the end of the story, please read the Author's note there.

UchiDisclaims: I do not own Bleach

UchiDedicates: This story is Dedicated to my buddy Itachilover18, without her and her Phoenix Downs I probably never would have gotten this story up, Kudos to her.

Other: I recommend reading Taste of Ink before this, since this is the sequel to that story.

* * *

Poetic Tragedy

A Fairytale

Prince Toshiro Hitusgaya let out a loud scream of his lover's name as he spilled his seed into the air, a few thrust later and his own name was being whimpered from his lover's lips as Prince Byakuya Kuchiki also found his release.

The two princes panted to catch their breath as Byakuya pulled out of his smaller lover and rolled over to lie next to the boy. Toshiro mewled softly as he was pulled into Byakuya's arms and kissed lightly. A small smile tweaked the corners of the older prince's lips, something he only allowed himself to do in the presence of his younger lover Toshiro.

The princes laid in companionable silence, holding each other, each reveling in the happiness that only came from being together. The silence was far from uncomfortable, but it did seem to drag on forever. Finally the younger of the two spoke.

"Byakuya," Prince Hitsugaya of Realm 10 said in a low voice, his head was buried in Byakuya's chest, somewhat muffling his words.

"Hmm." Was Byakuya's only reply as he lazily ran a hand trough Toshiro's snow white locks, the Realm 10 prince had been rightfully dubbed the Prince of Ice and Snow due to his white hair and teal eyes along with the seemingly eternal winter of his assigned realm. In contrast Byakuya had received the nickname the Prince of Springtime Flowers though his coloring of ink black hair and gunmetal grey eyes had nothing to do with it; his assigned realm was seemingly an eternally springtime environment with the Cherry Blossoms always in bloom. Sometimes in his teasing moments Toshiro would call Byakuya his 'Cherry Blossom Baby'.

"Our anniversary is coming up." Toshiro said his voice still being muffled by his head against Byakuya's firm chest.

"Hmm," Byakuya said again, Toshiro could feel the sound resonate trough his bare chest, "So it is." His baritone voice rang out as he continued to play in his lover's soft hair. It had been nearly a year since the two princes had began their love affair, though the time had passed fairly quickly due to their duties as princes taking top priority and allowing the two of them little time together. They snatched every opportunity they could get to be together, but still it wasn't much. But even though they weren't together every minute of the time, their year together had been filled with pure love and bliss, passing like a happy dream, one they never wished to wake up from.

"Do you have any plans for that day?" Toshiro asked of the man that he'd loved and cherished for the passed year after the older one had saved him from wallowing in self pity and depression that dark night so long ago.

"Is there anything you would like to do in honor of the event?" Byakuya answered the question with a question of his own.

"I was hoping that if we could escape our duties the two of us could spend the day together." Toshiro offered.

"Hmm," Byakuya's mused, but before he could say anything else someone knocked on his door.

"Prince Kuchiki?" the voice of one of the Seireitei Palace servants said, "Prince Kuchiki, Lord Abarai is here too see you."

Byakuya sighed; he'd forgotten his meeting with his adviser Renji Abarai had been scheduled for that afternoon, he and Toshiro both had arranged for themselves to have the morning off so that they could have a private breakfast together, but Byakuya hadn't been able to arrange the whole day off and was suppose to return to his assigned realm immediately after the meal for various meetings. Unfortunately his and Toshiro's breakfast had taken a rather 'interesting' turn and ended up with him forgetting all about his work.

"Prince Kuchiki?" the servant called out again, once again rapping her knuckles against the hard wood door.

"Tell him I'll be out shortly." Byakuya replied.

"Yes sir." The servant departed.

An annoyed sigh escaped Toshiro's lips as he set up and threw his legs over the side of the large western style bed, "I should get going." He said gathering his clothes, "Lady Matsumato is probably waiting near my quarters."

Byakuya nodded, "Wait here a few minutes, I'll lead Renji away, and you can leave then." Even after a year together the two of them was still had to keep their relationship a secret.

The two of them cleaned themselves up and dressed in silence, right before Byakuya opened the door to leave the room, he turned to Toshiro, "I will see about getting the day off for our anniversary." He said in his dull baritone voice.

Toshiro nodded, "See you later, Byakuya." He said with a small smile, a smile rarely seen outside of Byakuya's quarters since the Realm 10 prince usually wore an Icy mask around people, being the youngest prince in all the 13 realms he had to work hard for people the stop treating him like a child and respect his authority.

"Until next we meet." Byakuya's smile was also a rare occurrence outside of his chambers, being descendent from one of the oldest families in the realms gave him a certain burden the carry and made him hide all that he felt behind a stoic expression.

They exchange no other words of parting as Byakuya opened the door to leave the room. "Your Highness." A startled voice said.

Outside Byakuya's door stood his adviser Lord Abarai and one of the palace servants.

Byakuya eyes narrowed at the sight of the two people loitering outside his room, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, adjusting his position in front of the door so that neither would see Toshiro inside as he pulled the door closed.

"I'm sorry your highness," the servant said with a bow, she was a small girl with dark hair and eyes, Byakuya vaguely recalled her name being something along the lines of a Rira or something. Rukia, that's it, her name was Rukia. She was new to his service, he had only seen her a few times; she was acceptably competent at her work so there was really no reason to take notice to her.

"I delivered your message to Lord Abarai as you requested," the servant said, "but he said it was urgent business and requested I show him to your chambers. I'm sorry." She bowed again.

Byakuya waved her off, "It matters not." He said in his dull baritone voice, "Come Lord Abarai, what is it that you wish to discuss?"

Byakuya and his adviser, a young man barely in his twenties with a flame red hair and the maturity of a teenager but wisdom beyond his years, slowly began to walk down the hall, leaving the servant behind in front of his closed bedroom door.

Just as Renji began to speak the voice of the servant's voice reached their ears, "Oh, Prince Hitsugaya I didn't know you were in there."

Byakuya looked back and saw his lover standing outside the door of his room. The younger prince was surprised by the servant's presence and looked around nervously, his eyes fell on Byakuya and his curious adviser; his eyes seemed to be begging for a way out of this situation.

"Prince Hitsugaya and I just concluded an important meeting about the future relations between the sixth and tenth realms." Byakuya explained, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all sir," the servant said eagerly bowing, "excuse me." She retreated down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Prince Hitsugaya," Renji bowed at the boy younger than him but who held a higher status.

"Lord Abarai." Toshiro nodded his acknowledgement, then Byakuya he said, "Prince Kuchiki I thank you for allowing me the use of your facilities. I shall be taking my leave now, I assume I will be seeing you later, at the meeting." He added as almost and after thought.

Byakuya nodded, "Until next we meet." was his reply, the short haired prince quickly made his retreat down the hall.

"I didn't know there was talks going on between the sixth and tenth." Renji said slightly confused.

Byakuya turned the full force of his gunmetal grey eyes onto his adviser, not even having to do so much as narrow them in order to carry the message that said 'drop this topic now'. "I do not have to inform you of everything that goes on in _my_ realm, only the things that need advising need be brought to your attention. That said I'm curious to know what exactly is so urgent that you come to my chambers to find me."

Renji blushed and stammered a bit, "T-there is, we have news from our sources within the third and fifth realms," he explained, "Urgent news of a conspiracy to overthrow the monarchy."

~*~

"Momo," Toshiro called out, "Momo tell me it isn't true."

"Prince Hitsugaya," the small girl looked at her one time friend with clouded eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about. And I've told you before; you must refer to me as Lady Hinamori."

"Damn it Momo, I don't care for formalities, tell me these rumors about your and the third divisions are false."

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about, Prince Hitsugaya, now if you'll excuse me."

Toshiro grabbed his former friend's arm before she could leave, "Momo, please just listen to me. These are serious accusations being placed against your prince, and as his adviser, they're being placed against you, too." The Ice Prince said in an even, serious tone, "You have to say something in your defense."

"I have nothing to say Toshiro," Momo's voice sounded frightened, "Now let me go."

"Not until you disprove the rumors." Toshiro demanded in a voice sterner than he'd meant it to be.

"Oh my, Prince Hitsugaya, picking on little girls now, how unbecoming of someone of your status."

"Ichimaru," Toshiro turned his icy glare on to the Prince of the third Realm, the snake like prince stood directly behind him, making Toshiro wonder how he hadn't been aware of his arrival, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Nor does it pertain to you." Gin replied in his all too excited voice, "If I was you, Prince Hitsugaya, I would be more concerned with the rumors pertaining to you and the prince of the sixth at this moment."

Toshiro tried not to let on how the words shocked him, "What are you implying, Ichimaru?" he demanded.

"Nothing at all, I've just been hearing word that sixth and tenth realms are closer than ever, seems your alliance is as strong as one made by intra-realms marriages."

"The relationship between the sixth and my own realm is of no interest to you."

"But you do admit there is a relationship," Gin's snake like grin spread even farther across his face, "Come Lady Hinamori, we should take our leave." Gin led Momo away before Toshiro could come up with anything else to say.

~*~

"I need to see Prince Kuchiki right now." Toshiro said to a servant of the western wing of the Palace of the Seireitei.

"His Highness Prince Kuchiki is in a meeting with the Princes of Realms Eight and Thirteen at this moment." The servant said; Toshiro recognized her as the same one from earlier that morning.

"Tell him that Prince Hitsugaya urgently needs to speak with him at this moment. Tell him it's pertaining to the talks of relations between our realms."

"But the prince is in a meeting." The servant said.

"I don't care," Toshiro snapped, "Just tell him I need to see him now!"

"Yes your highness." The servant bowed and rushed to follow her given orders, she returned a minute later, "The prince will see you now." She bowed and led Toshiro to Byakuya's chambers, taking the door that led to the study/ meeting room, instead of the room to the bedroom that Toshiro usually entered.

The moment the door closed behind him Toshiro turned to his lover and stated, "Byakuya we have troubles, I talked to the prince of the Third today and he hinted at rumors going around about our relationship."

"Have a seat Prince Hitsugaya," a kind voice that wasn't Byakuya said. Toshiro had immediately focused on his lover when he entered the room that he hadn't noticed the other two men, "We were just discussing that very topic." Prince Jyushiro Ukitake of Realm 13 said.

"Prince Ukitake, Prince Kyouraku," Toshiro bowed to the two older princes.

"Sit, Toshiro, I fear we have a long discussion ahead of us." The Realm eight Prince, Shunsui Kyouraku said, "I wish I'd thought to bring some sake."

Toshiro turned his eyes to his lover an unspoken question showing in them, Byakuya nodded signaling the other two princes could be trusted to discuss this topic around. Toshiro slowly made his way over to the only open seat in the room and set down.

"Prince Kuchiki-," Toshiro began.

"It's ok, my love," Byakuya cut in, "Jyushiro and Shunsui know all about our situation. They were in a similar situation a few years back."

~*~

"No." Toshiro stated, "Absolutely not. I refuse."

"Toshiro-," Byakuya tried to speak, but his lover wasn't hearing it.

"No, Byakuya," he growled, "I refuse to be put this, if there's no other way then things end here and now."

"But there is no other way."

Toshiro looked straight into Byakuya's gunmetal grey eyes, his fist clenched tight at his side, his small form almost trembling from reigning in his emotions, "Then I guess," he paused, "Then I guess it's over. I'm sorry, Byakuya." He turned to leave the room.

"Toshiro wait." Byakuya called out, he wanted to say something to make this situation better, to make all of this right again, but his mind couldn't come up with the words he needed to say.

"Did all of it really not matter?" Toshiro asked; Byakuya couldn't make his mouth form the word he so desperately wanted to say, Toshiro sighed, "Goodbye Bya- Prince Kuchiki." Toshiro was gone.

~*~

It was a chilly night in the Palace of the Seireitei. An icy breeze was blowing trough the area and anyone with any sense was in doors, bundled up by the fire with nice size cups of hot tea to keep them warm. It had been a while since temperatures had gotten so low within the palace and people couldn't help but wonder what was throwing off the balance.

Some where in the dark streets a lone figure was wandering around seeming to be looking for something or someone. He walked determined trough the empty walkways, stopping every now and then to peer down alleys and cross streets, only to keep going after not finding what he was looking for.

Prince Byakuya Kuchiki did not like the cold weather. He was a springtime prince and was used to sunshine and the occasional rain shower, but the chill feeling the night air was as icy as any winter realm. It was the kind of weather that Toshiro loved.

A shiver went trough Byakuya and he huddled more into dark clothes, he was sure to catch a cold from being out in this weather. Even if there wasn't any snow on the ground it was too cold to be moving about. But still he continued on walking. Pausing every now and then to peer down vacant alleys and cross streets.

Searching relentlessly. Hoping desperately. Wishing endlessly. He needed to find him. His heart. His love. His prince. His savior. His Toshiro.

He didn't know how long, the days had blurred together and he'd lost track of the minutes seconds and hours. He didn't know how long it had been since Toshiro had walked out, leaving him unable to find the words that would make it all better.

The last time it had been so cold on the Seireitei, Byakuya had found Toshiro crying shattered in an alleyway, needing desperately to be saved by some one, to he held by someone, to be loved by someone. Byakuya needed to find him now.

The search seemed fruitless. No matter where he looked, Byakuya could not find Toshiro within the Seireitei. He briefly entertained the idea that maybe Toshiro had returned to his assigned realms, but that wasn't possible sine the whole Seireitei was on lock down until the current threat was eliminated, So that meant Toshiro had to be in the Seireitei, some where, Byakuya just didn't know where.

"Toshiro." He whispered aloud to himself as an icy cold wind blew carrying the sound away from him, "Where are you? I know what to say now. I need to tell you…"

~*~

"It's time we end his little farce." The cruel voice of Sosuke Aizen said, "It's really starting to get on my nerves. Lady Hinamori, come."

Momo turned to rush to her Prince's side, "Momo." Toshiro grabbed on to her, "Don't do this. Aizen will be executed once wind of this gets out, do you really want to go down with him."

"Yes Toshiro I do." Momo snapped yanking her arm away, "Now leave me alone." She strode over to power hungry prince of the fifth.

"Momo, don't be a fool." Toshiro pleaded.

"The only fool here is you, Prince Hitsugaya." Aizen said, "Gin take care of him."

"Momo." Toshiro called out again.

Momo turned her eyes away from her one time friend. Her loyalties laid elsewhere now.

"The lady has spoken." Gin Ichimaru chuckled, "You should really respect her wishes. If you're a good boy maybe we'll let you go. Or maybe if you wish hard enough your precious Byakuya will come and save you."

Toshiro turned the full force of his icy glare on to the snake like traitor, "Don't you dare speak his name as if you have right to do so. Scum like you doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as honorable men like him."

"Ya're only saying that because ya're fucking him." Was Gin's snide remark, Toshiro briefly let his anguish show before schooling his face back into its icy glare, but the brief moment was enough for Gin, "Was I right?" the traitor said, "Ya are fucking him aren't ya? It's written all over your face. A shame really."

Time sped up. Moments blurred. Suddenly Toshiro was falling. He didn't know what happened. Pain seared trough his chest. Darkness closed in around. Memories flared trough his mind. One word formed on his lips.

"Bya- kuya."

-+- Flashback-+-

"_Byakuya?" Toshiro asked the man sitting across the room at his work desk. Gunmetal grey eyes turned to face him as he wrapped himself in the fluffy down comforter on the bed, covering his bare body._

"_What is it love?" The Realm Six prince asked._

"_I was wondering," he paused a light blush in his cheeks, wondering if he really was going to asked the clichéd question that had been assaulting his mind, in fact all the questions bothering him at the moment were clichéd and he wasn't sure why he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you fine me attractive? Not that it matters or anything."_

_Byakuya turned back to face his desk resuming his work, "If it doesn't matter, why bother asking?"_

"_Oh. No reason." The temperature in the room dropped a little as Toshiro stared solemnly at the bed sheets, trying but failing to hold on the next clichéd question he wanted to ask, "Not that it matters, but why did you choose me?" he asked in a low voice._

_Byakuya didn't even turn around this time, "If it doesn't matter, I'm not going to bother answering. I have work to do."_

"_If I was to get up and leave right now. Vowing never to return, what would you do? Never mind, it doesn't matter."_

_The temperature in the room dropped a few more degrees as silence dragged between eh two, Toshiro continued to stare at the bedspread and Byakuya's attention remained on his work._

"_Do you like me?" Toshiro broke the silence._

_Byakuya set down the paper he had been reading and turned to face Toshiro, "Does it matter?" he asked._

_Toshiro's teal eyes flickered briefly to Byakuya, before returning to the bed, "It doesn't matter, I just want to know."  
_

_Footsteps could be heard trough the room and suddenly a hand was pulling his head up to face his lover, "Silly child," Byakuya said, "You and I both know that all of that's matter. You wouldn't have asked otherwise."  
_

_A light blush covered Toshiro's cheeks, "I'm not a child." He said defiantly, "And I'm not silly either."_

_Byakuya chuckled before pressing his lips gently against Toshiro's, "Shall I answer your question in the order in which they were asked?" Toshiro nodded and Byakuya began showing him just how much the clichéd questions mattered._

~*~

Warm arms surrounded him holding him gently as if he was the more valuable and more fragile than anything in the world. Holding him in a safe embrace, protecting him from all harm.

Gentle kisses were being placed on every part of his face, an equally gentle voice called out to him, begging him to open his eyes. He knew he should listen, but part of him didn't want to. He yearned to stay where he was, in his dreams, his memories, where he and Byakuya were together and he couldn't be happier. His dreams, the last place the chaos of the world hadn't reached. The last place where his love lived.

"Byakuya." He mumbled, "I want to stay with Byakuya."

"Silly child." A familiar voice said, "I'm here."

~*~

"Nnn, Byakuya." Toshiro moaned arching into the warm mouth surrounding his manhood, his fingers entwining themselves into the other's dark as night colored locks. "More." He panted, as Byakuya slowly ran his tongue up his length, swirling his tongue around the tip, before wrapping his lips around the head and finally surrounding Toshiro in that warmth he so desperately wanted again.

Three fingers were help up by Toshiro's open mouth and the younger prince automatically took them in, sucking and licking the digits in a way the mirrored what was being done to his cock at that moment, "Byakuya," he whimpered, "I won't last much longer."

Byakuya took his, now saliva coated fingers, from the boy's mouth and place them outside Toshiro's hidden flower. A gasp escaped the Ice Prince lips as the first finger slipped inside the crinkled flesh, "Nnn, more." He begged as Byakuya continued to suck him and move the one finger inside. When the second finger entered Toshiro let out a long low moan before pushing against the two appendages, silently requesting more. The third finger could have gone unnoticed since Byakuya chose that moment to do a particularly hard suck, hollowing his cheeks around the boy's length. Then the scissoring motions began and Toshiro couldn't help but whimper.

"Now Byakuya," he begged, "I need you now."

Byakuya smirked as he released he length from his mouth, "Patience." He told boy, slowly removing his own pants and revealing his hard and weeping length. Toshiro let out a needy whimper as he watched Byakuya slowly use the precum dripping from the tip of his engorged sex organ to lubricate himself. A small smile tweaked the corners of Byakuya's lips as he positioned himself outside the boy's entrance, "Good things some to this who wait."

"Damn it Byakuya, stop being a tease." Toshiro growled, "I need you in me now."

Byakuya smirked, "Maybe if you asked nicely."

Toshiro glared up at the other man and pushed his hips down, causing the head of Byakuya's erection to slip inside him and a surprise moan escape both of their lips. At that moment all teasing Byakuya had planned went out the window and he thrust more deeply into his lover.

Toshiro moaned and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck; his legs hooking around the other's waist and making Byakuya go even deeper into that tight little hole. Byakuya pulled out of the boy until only the head was in, before thrusting back in all the way to the hilt, expertly slamming into his prostate. Toshiro moaned and Byakuya set an almost feverish pace of slamming in and out of the smaller male.

Toshiro's nails dug into Byakuya's shoulders as he raised his hips to meet each of Byakuya's thrust with one of his own. A hand wrapped itself around his erection, stroking him in time with each thrust. He wouldn't last much longer. This was too much.

"Byakuya," he called out, "Nnn, kiss me."

Their lips met in a fierce heated kiss, complete with tongues and teeth. Toshiro hands went to grip his lover's hair again and then a few thrust later he was screaming Byakuya's name and spilling his seed into the air. Not long after Byakuya met his own release, moan out for Toshiro.

The two princes lay against the bed, panting for breath and holding on to each other. "Byakuya." Toshiro said, burying his face against the other chest as Byakuya absentmindedly ran his fingers trough his snow white hair, "If I was to get up and leave right now, vowing never to return, what would you do."

Byakuya kissed Toshiro on the forehead and continued playing in his lover's hair, "Silly child," he said in a low voice, "What makes you think I'd ever let you leave again?"

* * *

AN: Well there you have it people, a completely random sequel to Taste of Ink. OK so this story was impossible hard to write. I had planned/plotted it, but when I started writing it took a completely different direction and I failed to make a single complete thought. I'm about to flame my own story so you guys don't have to: The story jumps around to much, the plot (if there is one) is hard to follow. The rules of basic English have been completely disregarded. There's no rhyme or reason for anything that happened and it's overall a poorly written piece. So, you might ask, if I notice all the problems with the story why don't I fix them? The story took on a life of it own and I no longer have the power (or will) to do anything about it. But I promised a sequel and here's the sequel. The second sequel that I had planned may or may not happen.

*sigh* Despite it all, I would really loved it if you all reviewed. Thanks for the time.


End file.
